1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming apparatus in which an electrostatic latent image is formed on an image carrying member, and the electrostatic latent image is developed using an ink, to form an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As are represented by electrophotographic copying machines, image forming apparatuses so adapted as to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of an image carrying member, develop the electrostatic latent image with toner particles to form a toner image, and then transfer the toner image on a recording medium such as paper to form an image on the recording medium have been conventionally used. One of the electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, an image forming apparatus using a liquid developer constructed by dispersing colored resin particles (toner particles) in a carrier liquid in order to develop the electrostatic latent image has been known.
The electrophotographic image forming apparatus using the liquid developer has advantages that the resolution thereof is superior, for example, while having disadvantages that an image having a sufficient image density is not obtained on a recording medium, and an image formed on the recording medium is fogged because toner adheres to an image carrying member even in a portion where no electrostatic latent image is formed and is transferred to the recording medium.